who or what
by RobinRoby
Summary: the fic is about Aizen's freakish daughter, who hates every arrancar but mostly one. GrimmXOOC


**Chapter 1**

Daddy. Daddy-she rushed into Aizen's room, Aizen rolled his eyes and answered

Yes Aya what do you want?-as always he sounded serious

Daddy I have a request-not waiting for permission she started- may I stay at Espada gathering?

My, My Aya you're getting greedy what do you want on Espada meeting?- Asked Ichimaru Gin who was standing near by Aizen as usually.

I just wanna be on that goddam meeting!- she folded her arms

Okay, okay meeting is in half hour so don't be late your father hates being interrupted- Gin gave a glance to Aizen and Yes of course he still had that stupid grin on his face which he always had.

Aya nodded and ran out she rushed through one of the halls of Las Noches singing something loudly she was not looking forward and that's why suddenly she bumped into Ulquiorra, oh how she hated that guy and by the way she hated almost every single Espada at last she was half Shinigami so there was nothing strange about that. Most of all she hated that fake respectfulness about them, how could they be so flatterer

Good afternoon Aya-sama- Ulquiorra said with his annoying voice

Man it's night n anyway in Hueco Mundo is always night- She said self-confidently.

But we still have clocks Aya-sama- "Aya-sama" even his order of appealing to her was making her sick

Oh, really can you handle me one?- she said sarcastically and was really surprised when Ulquiorra untied little leather belt and gave it to her actually it was his own clock

Of Course- Ulquiorra said calmly, Yes he neither liked Aya but as long as she was Aizen's daughter he had no other choice but fortitude her.

Thanx- she passed still singing, she was delighted from the incident before.

***

It was already the middle of the meeting when Aya rushed into the room, all of the Arrancars looked at her suspiciously none of them liked her very much cause she was different and sometimes dangerous too. She wasn't an Arrancar not a Shinigamo or a human and not even an animal. She was something different not very strong but very different. At the first sight she appeared to be a normal Shinigami with a normal Zanpakuto but she wasn't. In past she used to be, it was still then when she lived in Soul society with her still kind father, but once she got lost, she was missing about 2 month whole Gotei 13 was looking for her but she was vanished. After that 2 month she got beck. No one knew where she was and even she remembered nothing. after that captain of division 12 Mayuri Kurotsuchi examined her medicinally, after his investigations it was established that she gained new skill of transformation, she was able to transform into half-Wolf firstly her powers were incontrollable so the transformation was dangerous, that's why she was isolated lately she learned to control her powers so after that she just was Shinigami plus half-wolf, but otherwise she never was able to use Bankai even though hard will and training, after some time she gave up, anyway she was strong even without bankai in Transformed form she had paw pads like wolf, she had tail, her front teeth were lengthening and becoming fangs (in her transformation only this was the painful part) her eyes were becoming whole black with blue orbs and she was unimaginably fast.

No one knew who she really was and how far her strength could go so that's why most of Arrancars hated her, some of them were afraid of her but definitely it wasn't the sixth espada Grimmjow Jeagerjaques the rudest, the most rebellious short-tempered and self-confident arrancar in whole Hueco Mundo plus he had "foul language" and different from other arrancars he never flattered with anyone especially with Aizen accordingly with Aya too.

What is this brat doing here?- he asked when he saw short breathed Aya in the room

That's not your business- Tousen looked at him, he was ready to kill every man who would have dared to go against Aizen, for Tousen Aizen was god or maybe more then just god- Aizen-sama decided so.

Oh, if Aizen-sama decided then what can I do?- he said sarcastically and narrowed his eyes- hey brat stay far far away from me or I'll blow your head off

Will you?- Aya got behind Aizen's chair and only then said playfully - try if you can

Grimmjow take it easy- Stark the number first Espada cut in and put his hand on his shoulder

I will-he glanced at him- and take your hand of my shoulder

The meeting was started.

we need group of 5 arrancars to go in living room there is some business to do my friends- Aizen said with calm voice and gulped his tea

if it's about that goddam substitude shinigami then I'm going if it's not than I don't care- Grimmjow was looking at his nails

you almost guessed, the business is about that shinigami's Human friend Orihime Inoe she has pretty important strength for us we can use her

and then kill her- nnoitra the fifth Espada interrupted, Aizen said nothing – so we –he looked to the Gin and tousen's direction-already decided who's going as long as there are some other soul reapers from soul society we let off strong enough people

these are Ulquiorra- started Tousen-he would be the leader in group Nnoitra, Grimmjow and

Daddy- Aya whispered to her father

Yes- he responded

May I go with those three I think it's time for me too prove that I'm not helpless- she looked at him with pleading eyes Aizen answered immediately

And Aya-he finished Tousen'a sentence

What?-exclaimed grimmjow

Is there anything you don't like Grimmjow??- Aizen asked but it sounded more like an threatened then like a question

Why should we arrancars go somewhere with this useless brat!-he pointed at her

Hey, Grimm I'm not useless you know!-she said rising an eyebrow

The meeting is over – Aizen left the room with Tousen and Ichimaru.

***

Aya was pleased at last soon she was going on her first mission after she betrayed soul society but she was nervous and kind of depressed and every time she felt kind of depressed she was always getting aggressive.

"I hope Rukia, Renji and Toushirou won't be there worth than that I hope Captain Byakuya won't be there, wait….why captain he's not my captain anymore" she sight in fake relief

"But it would have been better if he were, oh shit why did Dad have to betray Gotei 13 and join these stupid arrancars??? None of them is normal" she had that thoughtful expression on her face when she bumped into Grimmjow

Look where you are going spoilt brat!

Look after your language you have total failure- she hissed

Did anybody ask for your advice?-he narrowed his eyes

Looking for fight?

Want me to

No thanks too weak for me- she said automatically that was a mistake Grimmjow's eyes widened in proving his strength he was a maniac once he almost killed Aaroniero the ninth Espada

Now I have to blow your head off, and that's all your fault- he said with fake regret- pity, you appeared to be good looking bitch

Thanx for compliment Prude

Me prude??? It means you don't know me and it means I should introduce myself to you- he grinned evilly in one glimpse Aya even decided to beck off but she was too proud for that

Start – she said not losing her cool

I'm Grimmjow-suddenly he was standing in front of her-Jeagerjaques- last she saw was his smirk she passed out after gotten hit in her stomach.

***

Aya woke up in her room, she had a feeling like she had slept for ages, slowly opening her eye's she felt terrible heaviness on her eyelids.

She moved a little up from the bad but something pinched in her stomach she looked down on belly and saw a huge wound on it, she sighed and after long trial she stood up. " damn you Jeagerjaques" she crawled to the door and shouted

is there anybody I need a servant

you need what???-she heard someone bursting out laughing

is there anything funny???

I think there is- Szayel the 8th Espada said rapidly becoming serious

What 4 example???

Yes you are a high rank figure in Las Noches but even you can't have your own servants- his saying sounded more like an ironic leap out then a "good-friend" advice

Oh then go and call for Ichimaru Gin I need to know when we are leaving

When you are leaving??? But where?

In living world

Oh, you mean you used to go there with Grimmjow, Nnoitra and Ulquiorra???

Used to??? Why used to???

Oh, you don't know don't you?-he sighed and shook his head- you had overslept Aya-sama so they decided to go there without you, however they failed the mission but Aizen-sama wasn't surprised

I don't care what Aizen's emotions were!!! I wanna hear why the hell did they leave without me!!!

I can't say that punctually , maybe just be cause you had "fight" with Grimmjow and you lost so they decided that it would have been better for you to stay- he was smiling ironically behind these lovely words god knows what he was hiding

Oh Fuck it! It's all that bastards fault

Somebody has a foal language- she heard Grimmjow's voice, he just passed her and Szayel

Shit – she closed the door almost crashing it into Szayel's nose. She heard a grumble from behind the closed door but she din't pay any attention.

I swear Daddy's gonna pay for ignoring me

***

even though she was feeling still weak she decided to call on his father and abuse him, so uninvited, she declared on Espada meeting leaving the door behind her wide open

WHAT WAS THAT?- Aizen almost hit the roof seeing how her doughter was acting, Ichimaru was hardly helping himself not to burst out laughing and he was trying to get seticfied only with his stupid grin, Tousen's jaw was hanging wide open and all Espada were looking at her like they wanted to kill her with tourcher but Aya didn't cared she was too angry to pay any attention to such kind of small things

What was what Aya?-Aizen was trying hardly not to lose control and not to kill his beloved daughter

Why did you hell leave me here while those three idiots were on mission?- she pointed towards Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Nnoitra

Somebody take her out or I'm gonna do that and I promise after that she won't stay alive-Grimmjow grumbled

Shut up Jeagerjaques- Tousen narrowed his eyes evily

She's acting like spoilt child- Szayel whispered to Stark

But she is a spoilt child- inspite of stark anwered Halibel the third Espada

And you shut the hell up while I'm talking!-Aya shouted at Grimmjow

Oho somebody hushed up our little Jeagerjaques- hissed Nnoitora

All these is So foolish-exclaimed Ulquiorra with his common steeled face expression

I'll Kill you I swear- Grimmjow jumped up

I'm not talking to you- Aya didn't even looked at him

You both keep silent-Aizen stood up from his chair with really very scary expression and as long as he was strongest (maybe) in the room he could utter defeat all of them only with realeasing his reatsu. It got hevier to breath and harder to move his presuure was so huge that Aya almost fell down- next time if you decide to have a conversation with me wait in my room Aya now go out and wait

Okay Dad- she spoke through clenched teeth she had no other way if she stayed stubborn she might have got bad soul incur losses, oh how she hated all these things about his father yes she was spoilt but he made her so. now after so much time he desired to change her in goody goody little nice sweetie girly girl? While she was leaving she glanced at Grimmjow who was looking at her with eyes full of disgust

***

-okay Aya forget, they left you so what?-She was talking with herself in her room, as long as she had no one there no friends and no like-minded person she was usually talking to herself when she was becoming unendurably depressed.

- forget? Easy to say! I'm gonna kill all of them one day- she narrowed her eyed at herself in mirror

- kind of scared of you- her so called inside voice said sarcastically

- don't be so sarcastic

- maybe you should betray you father and get beck in soul society, ha what do you think?

- I think about that sometimes- she stopped for a moment- wait you it's me and if you think of something then I think of it too oh man it's so troublesome I think I'm going mad-she dropped on bed burring her head into the pillow, she was already falling asleep when she heard knock on the door, she opened and who does she see?

- Daddy?-she rised an eyebrow-what are you doing here?

Aizen enteren without saying a word closing the door behind him, he went near the bed and set down still saying nothing .

is everything fine?

Accually no- for crying out loud he said something

What's the metter?-she asked suspiciously

I think you overdid in your relationship with Grimmjow

So You think it's all my fault- she roared

Aya- Aizen rised his voice- I won't carry your stubbornness and your histerics I warn you know your place or I will forget about the fact that you are my daughter

Father!-she looked at him displeased

My words don't subordinate to any consideration so I order you conduct yourself far from Grimmjow or I'm not responsible for what will happen and I order you to respect all of the Arrancars

Why the hell even you don't give a shit about them

You aren't me, furthermore you are not even an Arrancar or Shinigami so behave if you want to servive, stop hidind behind my beck and playing hard rock or in other way train and become stronger

But Father…

Hush your self up and think before saying anything you might regret it – he stood up and left the room Aya buried her head in pillow and screamed out loud, now she wasn't depressed but anxious.

***

She was lazy about creeping out of the bed, and her mood wasn't the best of all. She wanted some breakfast in bed, but that was imposibble, as Szayel said she had no right to have any servants and as far as Aizen was still angry on her she couldn't ask him for favor about that stuff, so she just had to stand up and go in the dinning room there she would be able to share those Arrancars company. "I even should share my favourite part of the day with thouse idiots" she closed the door of her room and went towards the dinning room.

Yo look who's coming- Nnoitora murmured with evil grin- I think only empty place is Grimmjow's so you can sit there until he comes

Shut up Nnoitora, maybe it's better if I make you stand up- Aya smirked

Make me?-he laughed loud- last time I checked you were beaten up by the 6th Espada and now you're looking for troubles with 5th 's too?

I'm just looking for my sit- she tried to get a grip on herself, she really didn't want any problems with her father in some kind of way she was afraid of his strength

There's no place for you among the Arrancars I guess-now it was Yammy the 10th Arrancar

You can guess Yammy? Do you even have that skill?-she said sarcastically and immediately regretted, she needed no problems with them, why was she always forgetting that.

Yammy calm down-Ulquiorra cut in- Aya-sama sit on my place- he stood up and went out

He's playing on my nervs-Nnoitra comented, Aya just set down and started eating, in the middle of dinner Grimmjow entered the room, he noticed Aya from the entering that room. Oh how he hated that spoilt brat

What is this brat doing here?- he pointed at her and set on his place.

I'm sort of eating – she answered not even looking at her

Yeah it's starting to get much more interesting- Nnoitora looked firstly at Grimmjow and then at Aya

I think much more boring-Stark yawned

Grimmjow maybe better if you don't start allover again?-Groaned Zommari the 7th Espada

Yeah first it wasn't enough that Shinigami became our head and now his freaky doughter is having a dinner with us were are we scoping? Do you want all of Arrancars to die out? Are you all such idiots?- he looked at their faces they had no reaction cause all of them already had got used to Grimmjows complaining only Aya giggled

What are you giggling about?- Grimmjow didn't miss her deed

Am i?-she at last looked at him, Grimmjow was starting to lose his temper

If you weren't a brat I would have killed you when I had a chance

You mean if I weren't Ayzen's doughter?- she corrected, and seeing Grimmjow's face becoming pale from angriness she decided to beck off after entering this room she was only telling herself that she needed not any problems with Espadas and after that she was loading with them – okay okay everybody knows that I am weaker then you are u sceticfied?

Whatever-Grimmjow wasn't expecting that spoilt brat will beck up so easily, he just set on his place and started eating

***

oh my god!- Aya was bursting out laughing

what's so funny?- Aizen looked at her from his seat

I guess she's happy for grimmjow-sarcasticaly said Ichimaru who was standing just next to his "friend"

Oh yeah it's funny- she wasn't stopping, the case was that Grimmjow went in living world with 5 Arrancars (not Espada ofc) to have fun and of course to kill Substitude-shinigami of Karakura town, but he failed not he but his subordinates, all fifth of them were killed and Grimmjow almost reached his "dream" to kill Ichigo when Ulquiorra arrived after him and got him beck in Hueco mundo. Aizen was about forgiving him cause the damage wasn't huge but Tousen was freak of justice so he cut off Grimmjows one arm and that's why Grimmjow was demoted, after That new 6th espada was nominated he was Luppi. so hearing this story Aya became extremely cheerful- now I'm gonna tease him until he dies from angriness

Be careful might happen opposite- Aizen said seriously

Ah huh Daddy- Aya was about leaving

And I want you to come on meeting tomorrow

Me? – she embarrassed- why? Okay don't care I will come

Don't be late

Oks-she left.

***

you have to be Aya Souske hottie- she heared from behind while she was having her usuall walk in corridors of Las Noches

oh, and who the hell are you?

Why so rude- he said playfully, Aya almost hurled out- I'm Luppi

Oh new 6th ?- she looked at him with disgust oh how she hated all these Arrancars, Espadas and even Shinigamis she hated them cause they were looking at her like a museum exponent, and that was freaking her out this one Luppi or whoever was even trying to woo her.

Totally right, what? don't say you are afraid of Espadas?-he still head that oh-I-wanna-have-a-sexy voice

No I just hate them- how Aya wanted to drain him

Oh that's why you let them beat you up?- he grined evily

That's not your business but as I see informations are spreading exremelly fast here-she narrowed her eyes

Ah I just heard something about prevent sixth Espada- he shook his head

I think I should give you an advice- Aya forced herself to smile

Listening

Stay away from me or I'm gonna blow your noisy head off- she was still smiling

Too self-confident you are, you weren't able to defeat Grimmjow and why do you think you would defeat me?

I don't think I'm sure

We will see that

She answered nothing just passed, oh she was so bored in Hueco Mundo, no entertainment , no day light, everything was so dead and empty, she needed something new something fascinating maybe killing someone, but how? Aizen wouldn't let her the best outlet was teasing Grimmjow at last now he was helpless Arrancar (not even an Espada), she headed towards his room carefully knocked on it and grined evily, she heared footsteps behind the huge door hiding behind the wall of the nearest corner. Grimmjow opened the door, first he looked around then grumbled

I know that you are here I feel your reatsu, it's so stinky that I feel it from kilometers

Oh really- Aya stopped hiding, now she was standing next the door of his room- how is your hand Grimmjow?

What the hell do you want?- as long as he was short-tempered he was already loosing his cool

I'm just having fun-she smirked

Having fun?

Yap, I called my new game how to tease "invalid Grimmy"- she giggled

You think that one hand isn't enough to defeat you?-he smirked

Yap

Don't be so sure

Let's check – she said playfully and got ready for fight

With pleasure-Grimmjow did the same

Aya grinned and not waiting rushed towards her enemy, Grimmjow easily blocked her attack with his working hand, Aya jumped beck "he's still too fast"she sighed and attacked one more time but she was late Grimmjow outsriped her, she felt burning pain in whole beck.

you used Cero bastard, willing to kill me or what?- she shouted and fell on floor

oh, how did you guess?

It's not as easy as you think-she barked and suddenly dissapreared

Using flesh steps, foolish-Grimmjow laughed and caought Aya's neck- I can see you

That's exactly what I wanted- girl smirked and thrust her Zanpakuto in his Stomach – you can't defend yourself while your one hand is busy and another is missing

Fuckin bitch- Grimmjow roared obviously she hit him badly so it hurt- you signed your own death it will be slow and painful

Really? How mean-Aya hardly managed to finish the sentence when he dashed her down hitting her with knee, she flew for several meters away , panting from pain she was still trying to stand up.

Already finished? Cause if it's so I'm not interested in fighting already defeated opponent

Since when did you become so honoured Grimmjow?-Aya was suffocating from angriness she was ready to give everything just not to appear so helpless

Grimmjow!-Grimmjow turned around hearing his name it was Tousen."holy shit I'm in fuckin trouble again" ex-espada sighed

What?

What's wrong with Aya-sama

I –Grimmjow wasn't able to finish the sentence cause Aya cut in

I fell down

You fell down?-Tousen asked suspiciously-but I can smell the blood and I know that it's yours

Yes this maniac was blind but was Genius at sensing, Aya couldn't reject it eventhough she hated him

yes I hit my head and scratched my knee so I'm bleeding

as you say Aya-sama I'll call for help-obviously he belived not

no I'm fine I don't need help- if he would call for help it would be clear that she lied

as you say- he left, during all this dialogue Grimmjow was standing steeled

why the hell did you help me?

You shouldn't have thanked me- Aya said sacrcasticaly, still trying to stand up

I ask why?

Cause now you'll be in debt with me-she smirked

Why do you think so? as long as I'm an arrancar I have no conscience so I can just forget the fact that you helped me n finish you off right now!

We both know that you have excessive feeling of honour – she smirked

Okay-he roughly grabbed her and hang her up to his shoulder

What the hell are you doing ? it hurts

I'm paying beck for your dmned kindness, I'm going to take you to your room and sent some medics there

Hey that's not a pay beck

I'm paying beck so it will what I want it to be now shut the hell up

***

She was lying in her bed when Aizen entered.

what's wrong with you, didn't I tell you to come on meeting?

Yes but yesterday I fell down and I'm feeling bad

I need you for the next mission so I don't care about you feelings day after tomorrow you Grimmjow and Ulquiorra are leaving to Karakura, detailed information you will get from Tousen.

Me grimmjow and Ulquiora ??? You want us to kill eachother

While mission you can't after do what you want!!!

Aizen left. So now she had honour to stand up go and meet that blind sensible maniac, plus all the new wounds her old one was still disturbing her. She crowled up and slowly went toward Tousens room, she knocked and not waiting for answer entered

good morning Aya-sama

Yo-"actually it's night and it's always night in Hueco Mundo" she thought but was to lazy to say it loud

The day after tomorrow you Grimmjow, Nnoitora and Ulquiorra are leaving to the livin world, you will spend nearly 6 month there you'll be learning in the same class with Ichigo Kurosaki and Orihime Inoue, your commission will be to gain all possible information about them, as long as Ichigo and Orihime already had pleasure to meet Grimmjow and Ulquiorra they won't show themslefs, they will be with you all the time.

Oh- she was so grateful that she had such awesome subordinates-I have only one question

Ask

I got why you need me there. First cause I'm really like 16 years old and I got why ulquiorra is coming, he'll be there to control me and all situation but why the hell do we need Grimmjow who is not even an Espada anymore?

Who said you need him?- Gin just entered the room.

Then why is he coming

To stay there for forever- Ichimaru grined like he always did

You don't have to tell her this- Tousen tried to stop him

Why? I think she has to know this is part of the mission anyway- Gin continued- affrair consists that Grimmjow has to be destroyed there

What?-Aya confused

Is it hard to understand after losing his arm he became waste so Aizen needs him not anymore so he decided to get rid of him you don't have to worry Ulquiorra will do all dirty work-after seeing Aya's face he doubt- what's metter Aya-chan?

Oh, huh nothing I just have to go prepare- she left

Something wrong with this kid- murmured Ichimaru

***

Waste? Get rid of him? What the hell? he's a human, oh okay not a human but neither an animal even animals can't be treated like that- she had common conversation with herself

Cmn Aya you are becoming way too sensitive- inside voice answered imediatly

I'm not. I just think it's unfair to treat him like a trash just because he lost his strength and anyway he's even now stronger than me-she gulped- I wonder what would happen with me if I weren't Aizen's doughter… -she sunk in that thought for a moment but then still continued about Grimmjow- they act like he's something and not someone and anyway he's the only honoured arrancar who I know

My my you're chripping differently from before, why are you defending him?

I'm not defending him, I'm just scared for myself

That's your main problem Aya you are coward

Oh really? If I am a coward then what are you?-she looked into the mirror waiting for answer- oh, dammit! I'm really going crazy she splashed some water on her face and went to bed. She rolled for some time but couldn't manage to sleep. "What if I tell him?" she turned on left side "hi Grimmjow yeah I've tried to kill you but now I think it's my duty to tell you that Aizen and others have conspiracy to vanish you I mean to kill you" she laughed "I think he will firstly kill me and then trys to kill others" she sight "too troublesome, yeah I hate arrancars so who cares they will kill eachother or just die out" she buried her head in pillow and closed her eyes.

***

When she entered the dinning room everyone was already there, Ulquiorra stood up and as usual compromised her his sit she wasn't too polite so she set.

Hi, sweetie-it was Luppi

Didn't you remember my advice?- she narrowed her eyes

Oho, she's already giving out advices?-Nnoitora

Anyway, you should be happy I'm going with you tomorrow- Luppi grined, it was impossible to shut this guy up

What?- Aya almost spit out her tea

As I see you're surprised

Thanx to god you're not blind- she hissed- so you are coming with us tomorrow?

Yes

Why?

Aizen thinks you two can't handle him-he said so defiantly that Aya almost hit him. None of Espada knew about Grimmjow's hidden execution eventhough none of them payed any attention to Luppi's words

Oh, I'm thankful that we have you- she said sarcastically and went out she sort of lost appetite, "this place is so damn fetid that soon I will ran the hell out of here" she was so angry that her eyes were becoming bloodshot.

Aya-chan where are you goind?- asked Ichimaru when she saw Aya she was about bumping into Aizen's room

I'm goind to my FATHER- she emphasized the word "father" with angry voice

Oh but he isn't expecting you

So what? Should I ask for permission for seeing my own damned father?

My my why such angriness

Not your business

Aggression isn't the best way out-he said calmly Aya sighed and entered, Aizen as usual was sitting on his chair with his hand under his chin

Aya what are you doing here?

I came to ask when are you going to execute me?- she narrowed her eyes and her voice became shaky, that always happened when she was frustrated.

What? Execute you?-Aizen laughed – why should I execute my doughter?

She's acting weird at last times- Gin was standing near the door lying beck on the wall

You're right ichimaru

Answer me-Demanded Aya

What made you think so?

What? The fact that you're always getting rid from weak people!

You consider yourself weak Aya?- suspiciously asked Aizen

Compared with Jeagerjaques yes I do, I hate to admit that but that's a fact even with one hand he could defeat me- she suddenly stopp, remembering the fact that noone knew about her and Grimmjow's last fight

I knew it- Gin cought her on words- I knew you didn't fell, Tousen was right too you covered Grimmjows ass

Really? Did i? that's not the thing we are talking now, I just wanna know what's happening on here? Do you people know anything about justice?

Aya may I ask?- not waiting for answer Aizen began- If on Grimmjow's place was Ulquiorra whould you have protected him or if it was Nnoitra?

Trying to provocate me Daddy?-she asked sarcastically – you rised me so I know your tactic better then anyone else does. My answer is No if it was about Stark maybe yes couse he has a little bit honour like…-she stopped and suddenly it fleshed in her head, why the hell she was protecting that blue haired Maniac who tried to kill her?

Like Grimmjow- Gin finished the sentence

I just wanna know reason and then I will just forget all this fuss- Aya said at last calming herself down

The reason is that he's nothing but abuse, until he had his povers it was considered to carry his Stubborness and rebelliousness on but now he's just usless

I knew it- Aya smirked- Great Aizen Souske is afraid of ex 6th Espada

Think whatever you want but you have to obay and do as it's needed to be done, or you'll be the first to execute- Aizen finished and Aya burst out laughing

As I said it's just a metter of time you will execute me or not-she sighed-don't worry I won't do anything wrong at last I have to admit I'm not that strong to fight you and in some case you're my beloved daddy.

Chapter 2

Ichigo!!!

…

Ichigo!!! Ichigoooooooo!!!!...what the hell is he still sleeping time to go to school,- Aya moved her red hair from her eyes

I'm coming and stop shouting like that my sisters are still sleeping-Ichigo shouted out of the window

Okay okay waiting- she lyed beck on the tree behind her, at last Ichigo came out- what?

Nothing you're just wearing too short shorts

Cause they are shorts

But they are too short- Ichigo didn't beck off, the pursuit was that it was already getting 2 month from Aya's arrival in Karakura town. after that she was doing everything as she was told but she still enjoyed being there very much sometimes she was even forgetting about the damned place were she was from.

And what's the problem?

Nothing Mei nothing, I'm just scared for you. that guy Luppi will probably not get a grip on himself- Luppi also had gigai so he was Aya's classmate, sorry Mei's classmate it was her new name Mei Mitsukai as long as every shinigami knew Aizen Souske's daughters name she had to change it.

Don't worry about him he's a little prude who has some problems with his orientaton- she giggled

Stop that Mei

Why maybe you're prude too-she giggled again

You're so annoying-he sighed

***

Everything was fine thanx to god none of the shinigami's were in Karakura town except Ichigo or they would have probably recognized Aya so she was lucky or so. this was what she was thinking about when she heard fighting from the first floor of their I mean Ulquirorra, Grimmjow luppi's and her house, that was the horrible, most horrible paring then ever. She went down

what the hell is happening I'm trying to sleep-she barked

who cares I'm gonna kill him- Grimmjow was heavily breathing

try loser-Luppi wasn't shutting up as always Ulquiorra wasn't at home

hey, don't forget we are on mission

who cares- shouted Grimmjow and attacked Luppi he easily dodged

oh man I'm tired – she plundered her coat and went out

at that night she stayed at Orihime's.

2 month appeared to be enough to get close to those four: Orihime, Chad, Ishida and Ichigo, Aya for them Mei managed to get the part of their lifes. Plus more 2 month and she was their best friend but in some ways weird one cause she was never inviting them at her house, that didn't prevent them to become friends. Only 2 month were left before ending the mission after that 2 month Aya, Ulquiorra and Luppi had to get beck to Hueco Mundo with Orihime and without Grimmjow. That was the plan.

***

Ichigo was walking Aya to her home she was about leaving from the middle of road as she usually did when he stopped her.

maybe better if I accompany you till the end of the road I have kinda bad feeling-Aya almost Paniced did he feel their reatsu?

No thanx I'm not afraid

But I demend

Cmn ichigo it's not needed- she was going to say something when she felt Luppi Grimmjos and Ulquiorra's reatsus

Aya, the plan has changed in Soul society they managed to clear us – she heared Ulquiorras voice and froze, Ichigo was already out of his body which was scattered about.

Mei, beck up- it was obvious he didn't analize the fact that Aya was Mei

Oh, man- Grimmjow burst out laughing- he's freaking me out how can he be so dumbass

Shut up Grimmjow

Yeah of course, Aya beck off he's mine- during these stupid dialogue Ulquiorra was already gone

Soon other soul reapers will arrive- added Luppi-we'll be having fun here.

Ichigo aren't you surprised that I can still see you?- Aya rised an eyebrow

Oh, yeah- ichigo got confused- you see me and you see them?

Yeah- Aya rolled her eyes- at last it reached you

That's okay don't be afaraid I will protect you- Ichigo was still thinking that Mei was just a girl who had ability to see spirits, Aya sighed, she sort of had some feeling of regret at last she was betraying someone already second time.

Is he really stupid or what the fuck?- Grimmjow asked with fake interest

First in my lifetime I think I have to agree with you- Luppi added

Hey, dumbass didn't you still get that Aya is on our side- Grimmjow was looking straight into Ichigo's Eyes

And who the hell is Aya?- asked Ichigo preparing for fight

I am- Aya sighed

What?- Ichigo was really surprised- what are you crapping, Mei?

I'm not Mei Mitsukai, I'm Aya Souske and all these time I was playing your new classmate Mei- she was talking emotionlessly she already had manufactured the skill of being a trader, Ichigo was standing steel, with sross out face trying to analyze the fact that his classmate and close friend Mei was Aya and she was Aizen's doughter

Are we gonna stand like this or fight?- politly asked Grimmjow and not waiting for answer attacked Ichigo

So boring- exclaimed Luppi- only one enemy, what should I do?

He was interrupted by red- headed Shinigami who had just arrived.

you say no enemies- he was grining widly- the lieutenant of 6th squad Abarai Renji

huh, you think you are my match I;m not gonna give out my name to every singla feeble idiot

obviously you have problems with language we should improve it and I don't really need your name I just was sorry for you at last you deserve to know the name of the man who kills you

you're talking too much-Luppi attacked his enemie, Renji was about dodging it but only now he saw Aya standing behind Ichigo and Grimmjow he was so surprised that he lost concentration and Luppi's attack reached him, the wound wasn't too deep

Aya?-Renji asked suspiciously

No time for looking around-Luppi attacked again at this time renji easily dodged it

During all this time Aya was just standing near by not looking at fight nor listening, yeah she was feeling regret but wasn't depressed anyway. So she was standing like that when she heared her name and immediately recognized the voice it was her ex-capitan towards who she always felt nothing but slight fear. She turned beck and almost beck off seeing his cold eyes looking straight into hers, Byakuya Kuchiki wasn't the great lover of speeking, he was always saying several for him important words and then he was beginig the struggle, Aya only once had the chance to fight him and he was able to defeat her in 5 minutes, he was too fast for her. She hoped that she could manage to extend the fight before Ulquiorra kidnapt Orihime.

good evening Captain Kuchiki- she said sarcastically and took the fight position, Byakuya said nothing just let her to make the first move

you're so kind to me I don't deserve it- Aya rushed to his side unsheathing her Zanpakutou, it was too early to transform so she was trying her best not to hurry the transformation she was saving it up for the worst. The fight was long or it seemed long for Aya, she was hardly breathing Byakuya was really srong preferred to Aya no need to say that, meanwhile Grimmjow was playing with Ichigo and having Fun, as it seemed the leutinant of 6th squad was losing to Luppi too.

Picture was the next:

Renji was lolled on ground all in blood next to him not too far was struggling Aya and several miters Away Ichigo was out of breath.

I think it's time- Aya narrowed her eyes and started transformation, Byakuya wasn't surprised, his eye's only widened when he lost Aya from his sight, he felt burning pain in his beck

I sort of got more strong didn't I, captain? you should be proud of me- she hissed into his ear

Not enough-he answered with his steeled voice

Blah blah blah same shit even after 2 years – she rolled her eyes and attacked him again he couldn't manage to dodge- don't underestimate me !

Picture was the next:

Renji was unconcous, nearby Byakuya was hardly standing on his feet and in several meters Ichigo was sort of trying not to die

Aya- aya looked beck hearing Luppi's voice

I think it's time

Time?

To get rid of him

Can't you see I'm doing that- she attacked Byakuya one last time he fell down- I always wanted to see him down- she smirked

I didn't mean hin- Luppi rolled his eyes

Then who?

Him- he pointed at Grimmjow who was drawn into the fight with Ichigo and was sort of happy

But he is fighting I can't go and kill him

That's what you are supposed to do

No thanx

You're going agains the rules

I'm not. he will finish the fight and I will kill him

Oh, if you aren't blind you might see that poor shinigami is already half-dead and the fight is over if you don't go and kill him then I will do that

Go then- Aya narrowed her eyes

You'll have problems with your daddy

We will see that- Aya folded her arms

Finish him off I say

Don't order me what to do you're just sixth Espada and I am the doughter of your sort of king- She grumbled

Are you going to do what you must?- Luppi asked one last time

Yes I am- she hissed and flesh stapped towards Grimmjow attacking him openly Grimmjow wasn't expecting so he hardly managed to dodge, during Aya's arrival Ichigo was on ground trying to stand up hoplessly.

What the fuck are you doing?

i'm doing what I was told I'm executing you- she attacked once more as long as she was transformed it was hard for One handed Grimmjow to block her attacks

What the fuck! Beck off until it's too late- he warned her

Don't make me lau…-she couldn't finish the sentence, somehow grimmjow knacked to hit her with his sword she threw up some blood and fell down but Grimmjow cought her

Where the hell do you think you are going? I haven't finished yet- he hit her once more but at this time with bare hand- who ordered you to execute me and why?

Guess- she hissed- my Dad and the reason was that you became usless after losing your arm and seat

Oh, if I am useless then what are you?- he grabbed her collar and pulled her closer but suddenly he's eyes widened and he fell on knees Aya saw Luppi standing behing Grimmjow thrusting his sword into his lungs Grimmjow spit some blood right out on Aya still not letting her collar off opposite twisting it tighter from pain. Aya hang her head feeling horrible guilt now she had nothing different from all of those ppl who she hated so much.

Shit!- grimmjow spoke through clenched teeth and let Aya's collar off

Are you still alive?-Luppi rolled his eyes thrusting the sword deeper , Grimmjow's face crooked from pain all this time Aya was looking into his eyes which were full of disgust and she felt hate for her self yeah she was trader but killing your own comorade like this eventhough you don't like him is too low too low even for a trader. Luppi was going to hit him one last time making sure he was going to die but Aya stopped him.

Enough!

Not your business- Luppi was about continuing but Aya cought his hand

Let me go

Shut up!

Don't order- Luppi compressed lips and jumped beck Aya fallowed him leaving Grimmjow on ground behind her

I'm pissed off you!!!- she prepared to attack him

What the fuck are you doing?- he popped out

Going to do what I've wanted since I first saw you- she attacked him, he blocked

Oh, so now I have a reason to kill you I was protecting my self-he grined

The only one who dies here are gonna be You!-she attacked one more time and for her surprise attack reached him he gasped and hardly managed not to fall

So easy?- she rised an eyebrow

Shut the hell up- he roared and panted but it was usless, she thrust her sword deeper with smirk on her face when she finished Luppi wasn't breathing anymore she was about turning around when someone hit in her beck she fell down turning her head beck she saw Ichigo

What the hell- she murmured and tried to stand up, it was too much for her 4 fights in one day she would lose oviously. Anyway she got on her feet and was about attacking when Ulquiorra appeared

We are leaving!- he ordered.

I won't let you- Ichigo roared but it was useless.

Take Grimmjow- ulquiorra ordered

Grimmjow?- she asked with daubt- why?

No time to explain it now

***

Aya was all wrapped up with bandage, her wounds still hurt, eventhough she apperared on Espada meeting, entering the room she saw Orihime standing in the middle of the room healing Grimmjow's arm with her special powers all of the Espada were looking at her with furious faces, Aizen seemed pleased so was Gin. everyone noticed Aya's arrival but none of them had time to say anything they were all entertained with the view they were seeing. Orihime finished what she started, so now Grimmjow had his pawers beck

yeah such happiness he's beck- sarcastically said Nnotra

whatever- comented Stark

congratulations- Aya passed

Mei-chan- Orihime murmured- were you captured too?- hearing this all of Espada burst out laughing except Ulquiorra Grimmjow and stark who was to lazy to laugh. Aya said nothing

She's not Mei her name is Aya and she is Aizen's doughter- Nnoitra Grinnded out at last

But how…how..could she- her eyes filled up with tears

Shut her up or I'm gonna do that- Yammy pointed his finger towards her

***

pointless! It's all pointless! All this thing is pointless!- Aya was walking nervously in her room

will you say what is pointless?- her "inseparable" friend answered

my life! I'm tired! I hate this place I am becoming depressed

all that is just a reason…maybe the truth is that you are feeling guilty

guilty? For what? I did what I had to do

but not what you wanted to, you always do what you are told to do

what are you trying to say? That I'm one of the ordinary slaves of my father

maybe you are extraordinary one but part about being a slave was right

no one normal is here?

And what about you are u normal?

No, so are you but I'm going mad just cause everyone around is insane

Wanna drink something?

You know I can't last time I did that I killed my fathers favourite servant

are you sure? there is one bottle of sake left in your wardrobe

I know I hide it myself there but…

Come on let's have fun

Oh shut up I'm tired of you- she dropped on her bed, after 15 minutes she gave up. Took the bottle out of wardrobe and started drinking ,getting her doze she dicided to take a nice night walk through the halls of Las Noches, pottering for couple of hours she decided to get on roof and watch the never ending light of the moon that she hated so.

She noticed figure there, with the manner of sitting it was easy to guess that it was Grimmjow.

Grimm…jow-she hardly said his name

What are you doing here?-he seemed not as agrrassive as always

I…I…-she hold her tounge

Are you drunk?- he asked suspiviously

Why the hell did you think that?

You're just holding an empty bottle of Sake, so?-he looked down at the bottle

Oh, this i..i..just found it in my room, probably Gin left so I decide do throw it

Oh you decided to throw it from the roof of Las Noches while everyone is sleeping?-he rised an eyebrow- okay okay it's pretty convincing argument

Aha- she grumbled and set nearby him swinging with her feet in air , he looked at her with annoyed face, it was too much from this spoilt brat daring to sit next to him.- Grimmjow…

Yeah…-now what did she want? Couldn't she just go and sleep no as always she was playing on his nervs

I'm really very very sorry- she was bubbling, yeah she was really very drunk if she wasn't she whould have preferred to die then to apologize to an Arrancar

Ha?- Grimmjow opened his mouth

I'm sorry for betraying you and trying to kill you- in some case she just needed to talk with somebody and as long as she considered Grimmjow to be most normal and at last she came across him on the roof it was something so she decided to talk with him

Betraying me? Wait you were my friend or what?- he rised an eyebrow

Oh, come on we are comrades aren't we?-she grinned

We comrades? Kiddin me ? you're Aizen's Brat and I am the 6th Espada do you think that we are friends?- he looked at her with expression what-the-fuck-are-you-trying-to-rave

Okay – she hushed up

You, thanx for killing Luppi anyway-he said not even looking on her side

Welcome- the conversation wasn't strucking up Aya shifted.-I'll go then-she struggled to stand up but her foot slept she grabbed Grimmjow's arm not to fall, on her sudden touch he slightly jumped up, she sort of smiled and got on going.

She's making me rabid- he shook his head- but have to admit in whole Hueco Mundo I have the normalest relationship with her

***

Next morning she woke up with terrible headache, hangover was not the best of all, oh and she was late on meeting as always she was to lazy to dress up so she went in what she was wearing, (shorts and top)

sorry I'm late-she apologized not even looking forward

Aizen-Sama hasn't come yet-Ulquiorra told her only after that she looked around and saw that Gin Aizen and Tousen weren't in the room

Better for me it means I'm not late-she set on her place which was right infront of Grimmjow, as usuall he had oh-I'm-so-bored-i-wanna-fight-someone face

Having a hagover?-suddenly he asked

Ha? No I'm not- she answered coldly

Good for you- he seemed weird

What?

Hey, willing to become Espada?- Nnoitra cut in the dialogue if it can be called so

What the hell are you crapping?-Aya rised an eyebrow

Silence- Aizen entered the room ans set on his place- so you can Finish it now Jeagerjaques

Yes of course I will-he stood up and looked down at Aya

Come along

What?-Aya was shocked what the hell was going on?

Didn't you tell me last night that you wanted to become sixth Espada and defeat Grimmjow- Aizen looked at her

Did i?-she gulped, yeah she did cause she was too damned drunk and she demended the permission to become Espada

What? How the hell can she become Espada when she's not even an Arrancar?- Zommari rised his voice

Are there any problems Zommari?- Aizen looked on his side

No I just asked Aizen-sama-he muted himself immediately

So are you coming?-Grimmjow asked with I'm-so-bored-i-wanna-kill-you voice

I…I…

Are you afraid or what?-he looked at her suspiciously

Okay I'm coming- she went after him, others stayed In room on meeting.

***

Grimmjow was ready for fight but Aya wasn't attacking.

what the hell are you doing?

i…I-she gulped and plucked up some courage- you know last night I was drunk so I just bubbled something out err…I don't really wanna become Espada

don't deny what you already demended – he grumbled-start or I will do it

come on don't be so obsessed,I don't wanna fight call me coward if you want but I prefer to drink cold juice rather then fight now

are you kidding me?

No- she tried to smile

Stop playing and be gratefull that I'm letting you to have the first attack

Thanx but I don't wa…- Aya was poked by Grimmjow's attack

I'm tired of nursing you

Are you mad?- she hardly blocked his attack-I could have died

I hate when some one is contending for my property and I hate when that some one is brat like you- as it seemed he was winded up so she had no other choice but attack

Aren't you tired of defeating me? Don't you want to stop, take a break ha? -she dodged his cero

Me tired?-he grinned with his wild grin- now only thing I want is to get rid of annoying thing in front of me

Man, are you deaf I don't wanna fight- she jumped up still dodging his attack- and I thought you were normal

Normal it's foolish to be normal here, in Hueco Mundo you have to be INSANE-he was still grining rushing towards Aya, yeah she really was scared last time she saw Grimmjow like this was when he was fighting Kurosaki and the result was that Ichigo almost died and the only reason why he stayed alive was Ulquiorra's timely comeback

Shit!- it was getting hard to save from his attacks there was no way out she had to transform.

Oho, already?- sarcastically asked Grimmjow, Aya flesh stepped but…

Too slow-he cought her collar, she tried to hit him with her knee but grimmjow predicted it and blocked .he was about hitting her with Cero

Enough, she lost- it was Gin's voice, Grimmjow was about letting her go but suddenly Aya started to shake her Eyes became all red her fangs become longer

What the hell is wrong with her?- Grimmjow started to beck off

Hurry up and call for Aizen and Szayel- Gin seemed really worried- or she will leave the wet spot from us

Huh-grimmjow rolled his eyes- we don't need Aizen- and twisted Ayas collar tighter not to lose the grip on her but it was late she stopped shaking opened her Eyes they were red like blood ,showed her teeth and with slight movement of her left hand threw grimmjow for several meters away. She looked through the place where they were. looking for next prey it was obviouse that she wasn't controlling her self it always happened when she was getting tired and still was using Tranformation and as long as she had hangover this was the time of losing control. at the moments like this only person who was able to stop her was her father, Gin tried to run for help but Aya wasn't going to let him.

Thank you Jeagerjaques-ironicaly said Gin rolled his eyes and unsheathed his sword, trying to defend himself.

Welcome- Grimmjow managed to hit Aya before she reached Ichimaru- the only reason why I saved your ass was that I don't give a fuck how to stop her alone

Just go and call for Aizen

No need I'm already here- Aizen didn't seem to be worried, he flesh stepped towards Aya injecting her with some liquid which probably made Szayel. Aya roared and after several second she collapsed on ground unconscious

What the fuck did just happen?-Grimmjow was out of breath

You don't have to know it- Aizen answered and left room with Gin leaving Aya on ground

Hey, and what the fuck about her???- he pointed on her body but they already were gone, he grumbled and put her on his shoulder.

***

Aya woke up in her room, she looked around her eyes stopped on Grimmjow who was sitting in arm chair next to her bed

Grimmjow?- she wasn't sure that he was really there

Aha

What are you doing here

Waiting for you to wake up

And…

What the fuck are you?- he asked too politely

Sorry- Aya wasn't sure she heard him right

I asked what the fuck are you?

i… I'm Aya Souske ex-shinigami my father's name is Aizen Souske my mom died- she was going to go on but Grimmjow stopped her

hey hey I don't asked you to retell me your fuckin biography I just asked you what the hell are you?

Yeah but better if you ask who the hell- she corrected

Who? You concider to be who-he rised an eyebrow- you're not a human not a shinigami not an arrancar not even an animal so I ask what are you and how strong you can be

Why are you so interested?

I just wanna know are you strong enough to be my opponent or are you just Szayel and Aizen's next experiment

I'm not an experiment-she narrowed her eyes- and I'm a shinigami so

You a shinigami?-he laughed loudly- couple of hours ago you reminded me werewolf more than shinigami

Anyway what the fuck are you doing in my room

Nothing I was the only person who decided not to leave you in that corridor

Oh, that means I have to thank you-she said sarcastically

I just did it to pay beck my debt that's all and I was interested what the hell you were

I'm who!

Can't say so you even weren't able to talk

But I'm talking now-she was getting mad

That doesn't mean anything

How could possibly arrancar claim that I am what and he is who- she looked straight into his eyes

Yeah maybe we arrancars are called animals but anyway we can control ourselves deferent from you

Get out!

What?

Get the hell out of my room!

Oh, you don't have to get fuckin defensive I was leaving anyway- he went out.

Aya buried her head in blancket

I'm not what I'm who- she tried to calm herself down

Yeah of course

And you shut up- she ordered to herself

As you wish Aya-sama

Stop being sarcastic with me cause after all I'm still you!

Ha?

Too complicated for you- she tried to sleep and after some time coped.

***

Poor Orihime was locked in room under care of that pale Jerk Ulquiorra, she wasn't in bad conditions but not in the best of, despite that everything was same in hueco Mundo, still that same bordome plus some fights between blood thirsted Arrancars. Aya was having her usuall conversations with herself Aizen still was drinking his tea unstoppable Gin was still smiling and Tousen was still same Justice freak.

Grimmjow was having a common walk in one of the corridors of Las Noches when he saw Aya and Ulquiorra standing and rowing about something, briefly Aya was shouting at Ulquiorra

Yeah this brat was giving her self too much freedom of speech

May I ask why the hell is she under your care and not mine- she was standing with folded arms

Cause Aizen-sama decided so- as always Ulquiorras answer was universal

That means nothing – she rolled eyes, Ulquiorra said nothing just shook his head and passed – at last give her some more food- she shouted at heim but Ulquiorra didn't responded, she smiled slyly and passed.

***

"If anyone will notice me I will have problems" she was walking as quietly as she could "and I don't get why do I care for her but i'm feeling kinda pitty and anyway I don't want whole Karakura town to die just for my mad fathers reflections" she rolled her eyes "I were kinda right when I told myself that I was getting more and more sensitive" she was so captured with her thoughts that didn't notice Tousen who was walking right towards her, suddenly she felt how somebody grabbed her and dragged her to the corner covering her mouth

shut up and don't move or we will be in trouble, you know better then me that Tousen is the best at senses- she easily noticed that it was Grimmjow , so she nodded, Tousen passed – so now tell me what are you doing here?

I…i…-she stuttered

Grind it out-he rolled his eyes

Not your business- she sort of grew bolder

Oh oh wait, you have to be gratefull or I can call for that blind bastard

You won't do that

Sure-he smirked- Tou…

Shut up he will hear you

That's the point

Okay okay I was going to…-how was she gonna tell him that she was going to help her to break out

Yeah listening- he put his hands on the beck of his head

Help her to escape- she was sort of ready to defend her self if Grimmjow attacked

My my – he smirked- our little brat is going against his beloved father

I'm not I'm just helping my friend

What?-he laughed- even you have fevered from that pathetic sindrom called friends?

I think not me but you are pathetic

Me pathetic?- he rised his eyebrow- if I call out something louder all of arrancars will at once aprear here and then believe me the one who will be pathetic it's you

Okay you won so why aren't you calling out something louder

I'm just paying beck-he said like it was the worst thing that happened to him

You mean?

That girl fixed my arm so…

Man you really can surprise me sometimes that means you're on my side

I'm not I'm just doing what I concider to be right that's all

Grabbing me and dragging me was the part of the rightness?-she asked sarcastically

Shut the hell up before I changed my mind

Okay okay

They entered in Inoe's room she seemed pretty surprised, at first she was against cause she didn't believe them and then she was against cause she was afraid for them what will happen if Aizen finds that out? Was her only question but Grimmjow got so pissed of that he just grabbed her waist and dragged her out.

and who's gonna take her on the otherside?- Aya asked Grimmjow

I wonder who , her feet who else- he threw her right in the portal which he opened just in the moment closing it after her

I hope she will ger to the other side- Aya murmured

I don't give a fuck, I helped her to escape everything else is her business- he put his hand in his pockets

Oh that's how you calm your conscience down

It was even calmer before. I just did it for not staying in debt with her- if Aya didn't know Grimmjow she might have thought that he was making up some reason but as long as he was Grimmjow Jeagerjaques the sith espada, the man who had no whit of loyality and the man of freaking out principles he was just saying what he was thinking

Yeah right-she shook her head-I'm going to sleep

You fuckin don't say anything about this to anyone-he grabbed her arm

Hey hey cool down I'm not going to. do you think that I can fall so low

That's a fact that no one trusts you-he let her off

Fuck no! they trust me

Who for example- he whined- I can swear that who isn't Aizen, maybe Gin but Gin trusts no one oh may be that blind man but he hates everyone except pressious Aizen-sama and the only ones who are left are Espadas you can believe me they sure hate you very much whole soul society thinks you're a trader and even that substitude-brat agrees with them so who is left? – Aya narrowed her eyes , she was about answering but she had no anwer what could she probably say when he was totally right- I think even you don't trust yourself-oh that was last drop now she was getting crazy, why were his words and actions always playing that huge role in her life? Everywhere she was bumping into him everytime she was fighting with him everytime she was helping betraying and then again helping him when she was bored she was entertaining herself with teasing him she was always saying that she hated him, did she? If she hated him why does his words were hurting her? If Ulquiorra or Gin or somebody eslse have told her that she was nothing she would probably fought them or kicked them or ran to Aizen for help or just curses them and shouted on them but now she was about crying and running to her room for good conversation with no one but herself. but she wasn't running inspite of that she was looking straight into Grimmjow's eyes

You going to start the crap about my sensless existence all over again?-she grinded at last

No, it just makes me frantic when I see how proud you are , I hate when you look down at us Arrancars when Aizen does that I still can carry on cause he has the reason he is strong and grabs our asses. You can't even defeat Yammy and what are we talking about ?

I can defeat him and I can defeat you too if I want-she exclaimed

Whoa whoa wait a sec don't have to get bitchy if you defeated that feeble Luppi that doen't mean you can defeat me, plus what claim do you have? You can't even control your transformed form at this rate you are weaker then any of lower arrancars

Are you having fun teasing me Grimmjow?

Huh, just paying beck-he smirked- once I was "invalid Grimmy" and no you are – he paused- no one knows what the fuck are you anyway

I said I'm who and stop that crap- she shoued her teeth

Scary

You will regret this-she turned around and went to her room, first for long time her eyes were filled with tears, and still she was abased but not feeling the worst of all, she was just getting angry with herself for being so weak and helpless she hated herself for the need she was ashamed of, she would never admit it but it was clear for her she needed that Blue-haird maniac who hated her so much or did he?

***

She almost fell in coma when she heared Ulquiorra's voice behind her door, why was he there, did he know everything? Wait why such huge pessimism he knows nothing cause she didn't say it to anyone neither did Grimmjow, didn't he? Never know until open the door

So she opened, trying to get as confused and sleepy face as she could

did I wake you up, Aya-sama-she coped

sort of…what's wrong?

Aizen set a meeting

When?

Right now

And what's the point of meeting at 6 o'clock in the morning?- she crushed her eyes

Orihime Inoe has escaped

What?-she forced her eyes to be wide open

Furthermore someone helped her

Wait wait you wanna tell me that some one invaded in Hueco Mundo and helped her to break out?

We don't know yet but we think that we have some traders-his never chanding expression as always didn't change

Geez I'll dress up and I'm coming- Aya closed the door behind Ulquiorras beck, breathing out with horror what the hell will happen with her if Aizen finds it out! He will firstly tourch her and then kill her, poor Grimmjow Aizen will be rougher with him cause after all Aya is his doughter and Grimmjow is just the 6th espada.

Don't panic

Easy to say

You just have to stay calm-inside voice wasn't shutting up

Kiddin me if you want it so YOU can stay calm

But I AM calm

Then why am I nervous aren't we the same person?-she asked sarcastically

And still I'm calm and you're nervouse that's a paradox

Geez shut up!

***

All of Espada were standing in one row, Aizen was walking in front of them up and down, left and right, front and beck it was obvious that he was sort of angry his two insepereble friends Gin with his Grin and Tousen were standing not very far from walking rushed into the room

sorry I'm late-every one looked at her she started looking for Blue hair after finding she looked at face but Grimmjow wasn't looking at her he was looking at his nail eventhough he seemed cool Aya knew that he was as devastated as she that made her feel better.

My friends , I hope you already heared the news and the reason why you are here – Aizen started

I'm just gonna find that bastard and stick my sword deep in his guts- Nnoitora exclaimed

Silence-Tousen cut in

Have you already found them?-Stark asked as if he cared not

Them are they two?- Aya asked and bited her lip

No Aya –aizen responded – only one and we know her identifity

What?-her eyes widened- so he told you fuck it, I didn't expect from you Grimmjow-she looked on Grimmjows side he had you-idiot-what-have-you-just-done expression, Aya bite her down lip realizing that his presious daddy had just manipulated with her

So so that means she really is a trader- Nnoitora grined-but why did he got angry about you? Ha grimmjow?

Cause I thought he informed them

Wha he knew it?- now Gin got interested first in his whole life time he didn't understand something so he wanted to know

Yes I did-Grimmjow answered

And why didn't you tell it to us? Grimmjow?-now it was ulquiorra

Cause if he did so I would have killed him until now he was my hostage- Aya cut in Grimmjow looked at her really surprised

Is that true?-Nnoitora laughed out loud-this brat managed to capture you??? And shut you up!- Aya thought that Grimmjow would rather die then agree with her eventhough she wanted him to play with her game "let's save Grimmjow together knowing not why" but

Yes she is-Grimmjow agreed aya sighed in relief

That means you will be happy to execute her by yourself- Gin grined

Why should i? I don't give a shit about her execution so I'm not gonna execute her- he went out of the room

Aya was standing in the middle. all of Espada were waiting for their luck who would aizen order to execute her

Stark take her to the jail after three days I will be the one who executes her- Aizen didn't even look at his doughter he left the room.

Chapter 3

"Execution is too much even for that brat" Grimmjow was lying on his bad trying to sleep but was wasting his time "everyone knows that Aizen is over fuckin' strict but even I would have mercyfied my own doughter, wait…come on how could you execute your own damned daoughter eventhough IT is an annoying brat" he rolled on left. " and why the hell did IT sort of save me? Do I feel guilt, leaving that thing alone dying? Why should I? I don't " he rolled on right "hate being in debt with someone" he rolled on left again "shit at last I will go give her something to eat" he stopped in a surprise "shit I'm becoming wat too sensitive" probably he was right former Grimmjow whould have probably said "shit at last I will go give him something poisoned to eat, after all she will die piecfully without tourcher so that's how I will help her" , but now he just stood up and went to her chamber.

He sort of talked with guard, rather threatened poor guy with death than talked so guy had no other choice but leting him in. Aya was sitting in the corner near the littlw window looking at the moon dreaming of beating it up till it will stop shining.

oh hi-she didn't even turn beck- came to tease me one last time I don't care do what you want

I hope you don't think after those words I will hug you and try to comfort you- Grimmjow set behind

Why are you here?

Hell knows-he said with his always oh-so-angry-voice

I think you're sort of tormenting youself, ha am I right?

Don't talk like you don't care you will die or not- he was getting more and more angry

I don't care- Aya said briefly

Me neither but even now when you're on edge you're still trying to be ambitious and you're still looking down on me

So what is that bad?

Yes I hate when something like you thinks that is better then I am

You have some complexes you know-she said sarcastically

Trying to be cool?-he smirked- you look like a frightened animal which tryes to protect itself with biting and barking

Thanx at last I have become who in your eyes-she rised and eyebrow

Hate bitching

Can't be said sometimes even you try some- she wasn't going to beck off at last it was one of her "last nights"

As I see it hurt you while ago, as long as you remember it so good-he smirked again

Sort of- Aya got more honest

My bad sorry that I hurt your damned feelings but I'm not really sure you have them

And after these you say you hate bitching?

I hate when somebody's bitching with me- he explained it clearly

And still answer why are you here?

Brought you somrthing to eat- he throwed her some food

Oh is it poisoned?- she smiled

for a surprise, no

I said you're tormenting youself

Whateve- he got up and went out

***

"still IT is same brat!"he sighed, he was sitting on the meeting not giving a shit what Aizen was crapping until he heared his own name it was Tousen

Grimmjow!

What?

Aizen-sama asked you a question

So…make him repeat I couldn't hear-he rolled his eyes

Why weren't you in your room last night?

What?-Grimmjow burst out laughing- did you four ( he meant Ulquiorra gin tousen and Azien) start babysitting me?

Just answer

Not your business I was having nice night walk any problems?- all of the Espada where looking at them with bored expression it was common thing that Grimmjow had problems with government

Okay okay leave him Tousen we know where he was anyway- Gin cut in

Oh do you?

You're becoming way too sensitive Grimmjow look out don't get infected by the sindrom called friendship- Nnoitora said sarcastically

Pissing me off- Grimmjow was about leaving but he lost balance and fell that's all because of the pressure of Aizen's reatsu as Grimmjow called this action Aizen just grabbed his ass.

Where are you going Grimmjow?- his voice was steel and "soft" as always

Nowhere- arrancar grinded and went beck to his place.

***

He cared not and what? He wanted and went . so he wants it and he goes now. And he always does what he wants anyway he needs no permission from Aizen or Good lord to do anything.

Aya said nothing seeing Grimmjow in her chamber again.

one day is left- at last she said something

ha at last you're getting depressed- Grimmjow sight with relif

no I'm not and why the hell do you want me to become depressed

I just wanna see you down

Anywy I will never go lower then you are- she hitted his weak spot

Sorry didn't hear you?- his eyes widened

Yup you will never be able to look at me from above- she hissed

I bet I will - he hissed beck

But how?- she smirked- I'm sort of very adapted to the fact that I will die and I'm not even going to cry plus I know I'm gonna go to the better place cause before dying I did something good I saved your worthless life -her eyes twinkled as she smiled

Oh and why the fuck did you save me, by the way?

So ungratefull I saved you cause…-she couldn't think of real reason she couldn't say the truth which was funny "I saved you cause I sort of didn't want you to die cause I sort of like you"

Cause…-he looked at her with interested look

I wanted to prove that I have feelings and I was someone and not something- she stopped realizeing the fact that she had just sort of told him the most foolish thing then ever

Wait you just confessed that you have positive eelings towards me...- he laughed loud

I din't I just said that I have feelings but not towards you- she raved something

But you have-he was still smirking being happy for finding her weak spot

i…-she stuttered

for today it's enough- he went out laughing

***

Grimmjow you missed the meeting-Ulquiorra was looking at him with his unchangeable face

so?

You will miss it one more time and you will be demoted

And you think it's your fucking business,don't you?

Careful or you will crash down

And who will crash me down? You?

I don't have time for that- he passed Grimmjow was about chasing him and blowing his head off but then probably it would get harder to preserve his own one from blowing off.

***

She was scared, angry, sad with one word she was really depressed, last night it was her goddam last night she couldn't believe that and the previous night was nothing but huge fail plus all these. Even herself wasn't talking with her. hearing familiar footsteps either didn't make her better, Grimmjow entered as he did past three days and the reason of his visits were still mysterious.

Seeing Aya in the corner doubled up kinda surprised him

oh, feeling helpless?- he smirked

no feeling fine-she said with offenced voice

like I believe it – he was standing right behind her not very far, feeling his presence made Aya more depessed but she was still holdin on

may I ask what are you doing?- she rised an eye brow

standing and breathing, what does it look like?-now she felt him closer, "don't break down" she warned herself

come on I'm not that bastard to make you cry on your last day just because to look at you from above- he rolled his eyes

sure?- she asked too naively

aha- grimmjow whined Aya turned with face to him- it would have been better if we were friends and not enemys- she grinded looking down at her feet, she would have never said that until it was her last day

yeah, maybe

so…-she was hesitating but at last hugged him. Damn it was her first and last hug in Hueco Mundo she almost forgot how pleasant sometimes a simple cuddle could be , grimmjow hugged beck smirking wildly, with one hand he grabbed her and with another just made portal

but that're just dreams- he started , she was listening to him in confusion not knowing why her eyes were filling up with tears - until I'm an Arrancar and you are Aizen's doughter our friendip is nothing but a huge crap and eventhough you have feelings towards me I have to admit I have not and only thing why I'm helping you is obvious it's just a pay beck as usuall- he threw her in portal closing it after her.


End file.
